clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
EPF Command Room
For the first command room, see Command Room. The EPF Command Room is the HQ for EPF agents. It is found in the Everyday Phoning Facility. This room replaced the PSA Headquarters after the Popcorn Explosion. Penguins can enter the VR Room via the Tube Transport to play secret missions and see holograms of the old HQ. You can change the channel displayed on the TV as in the old Command Room, though this was never available when the EPF Command Room was created. If you move your cursor over the recycling bin, it will be filled with paper and if you do the same with the CDs next to the wardrobe, the CDs will flip over like the old Command Room. You still can't make anything come out of the silver circle in the middle, though. If all of the chairs are filled, the large TV will display a short video, which shows an elevator to the Command Room at the Beach, the Everyday Phoning Facility, and the Cove. Though only the Everyday Phoning Facility elevator is available. History This room did not exist until after the events of the Popcorn Explosion had ended. Since the PSA Headquarters was destroyed, plans were made to design a new, high tech headquarters that the EPF would take over. Hence, the EPF Command Room was built and now serves as base of operations, however, it still contains some of the features of its predecessor, like the chairs, television, and table. Access To enter this room, one must take the test in the Everyday Phoning Facility and pass it with at least 2 of the tests passed. You must then enter the lift under the top-right corner and go to the Command Room. Once you get there, you get an EPF Spy Phone and become an EPF agent. There may be more entrances at the Cove and the Beach in the future. Appearance The old Command Room's table, chairs and TV are here. There are stairs on either side. The Tube Transport is located in the back. The Big TV on the Left scans the EPF system for bugs. The Big TV on the right tells agents to report for duty the next time (similar to the Whiteboard in the HQ) after passing the field-ops of the week. The four screens show the Beach, Cove, Everyday Phoning Facility and the Ski Village. There are speakers next to the huge TV set. Secret *The EPF Command Room turns it's TV on and explains a plan. The smaller lights turn on. This can only be done if 1 penguin seats on each chair on the table (If the chair is full of penguins, it will still work). Gallery Epf command room new.png|The Command Room under construction. AgentcomEPFConstruction2.png|The Command Room after days of construction. EPF Command Room June 10.png|The Command Room with the working Tube Transport. Epf Command Room June 15.jpg|The current Command Room. Epf2.JPG|The command room when 10 people sit on the chairs. Trivia * When 10 penguins sit are on the chairs, the screen shows entrances in the Cove and other rooms. However, the only Entrance to the Command Room is the Everyday Phoning Facility. See also *Command Room *Elite Penguin Force *Elite Penguin Force Agent *PSA Headquarters *Everyday Phoning Facility *Gary *Penguin Secret Agency *EPF Spy Phone *HQ *VR Room SWFs *EPF Command Room (.swf) *Music (.swf) Category:Places Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Club Penguin